


One in the Same

by izzy4shizzy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Everyone Thinks They're Together, F/M, Idiots in Love, Kinda, Oblivious, Other, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Squibs, They are just really good friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzy4shizzy/pseuds/izzy4shizzy
Summary: The Clarizio family were a well known and well respected pure-blood wizarding family. Four of the Clarizio children had magical abilities and the fifth was a squib. Her parents surprising still loved her, they sent her to the most respected muggle school and provided her with everything she needed to be as successful as she could be in the muggle world, and so she did. Evangelina had no pressure to continue her family line, being a squib helped that, being asexual also helped this.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s), H
Kudos: 2





	One in the Same

Living alone wasn't so bad, honestly being 18 and living by yourself was honestly what any 18-year-old dreamed of. Evangelina wasn't one to complain, she didn't have anything to complain about. She passed her exams and was studying to become a veterinarian at the University of Cambridge, the only person in her family to do so.

This wasn't a magical fleet in the Clarizio family, it wasn't magical in any way or form compared to the rest of her family. Her older brother Simeone had graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry two years ago, a school for magic. So no, going to Cambridge was not magical at all compared to her actual magical family, who were all witches and wizards, and Evangelina was not.

Being a squib in a pure-blood family doesn't sound like an ideal situation, and it really wasn't. The Clarizio's were very well respected and they prided themselves on their name. With this in mind, they still gave their squib daughter as much as they could so their daughter could maintain that respect on the Clarizio name.

Now, Evangelina, living in her own flat in Cambridge on September 1st, had the rest of her family staying over to drop off her younger siblings at Kings Cross station.

"Mama, you don't need to stay here the night before, you can just apparate in the station," Evangelina said to her mother, helping her little brother Marco pack for his first year at Hogwarts. 

"Eva, _cara,_ " her mother replied, folding her sisters' clothes alongside her, "are you saying you don't want us to visit you? We barely see you in the first place."

She chuckled at her mother, she knows her mom only comes by because she likes seeing all her muggle things. This wasn't always a smart idea, having twin witches and a young wizard who barley know magic in a muggle home isn't fun for any of them.

"Ivetta! Amelia! _Pupino!_ " her mother called for her little siblings. "I hope you have everything because I don't want to hear you blame me or your sister if you're missing them!"

The twins were sitting in the front room mesmerized by the muggle tv, even though this certainly isn't the first time they've seen it, they just don't want to help. Her little brother was helping her dad in the kitchen pack some snacks for the drive to King Cross.

"Mama! I'm not a _pupino_ anymore, I'm going to Hogwarts now!" her brother called from the kitchen. She heard her dad laugh at him and reassure him that he will always be the baby to which you could hear another huff in the kitchen coming from little Marco.

"Okay, _pupo,_ " Evangelina said exiting the bedroom with her mom and the three bags into the common area. "Since you're so grown now- maybe you can pack your own things next year."

"Well I don't know any packing spells yet," Marco tried to argue back.

"You think I do," she snarked back to him and put his trunk down and turned the tv off to get her sisters to get going since it was almost time to leave.

Her father chuckled at her joke and finished packing the snacks and ushered everyone to get going. She was glad how comfortable her family was comfortable with joking about her being a squib. The first few years after they came to terms with it, no one ever brought it up. No one even dared mention magic for a year until her older brother Simeone got his Hogwarts letter. Her parents sent her to the best muggle boarding school money could buy. Money well spent as Evangelina became top of her class and made her parents proud the best way she could with her intelligence. Now she was attending one of the most prestigious muggle universities and her parents were proud to admit how intelligent their daughter was.

All the Clarizio's lined up in the front room so their parents could apparate them to Kings Cross. Luckily Simone was finally old enough and he would be joining them at the station, so their parents could easily apparate with two extra kids holing on their arms.

Evangelina and Marco each grabbed one of their fathers' arms and the twins Ivetta and Amelia grabbed their mothers' and they all apparated to the station.

**Author's Note:**

> idk this is just a self-indulgent fic and felt like sharing :)


End file.
